SPD and The Philosophers Stone
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Jessica Potter is the only living member of the Potter family left, she was abandoned to the streets of New Tech City at the age of six where she found her cousin Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado-Black, they are found by SPD and become Rangers. They then attend Hogwarts and race to stop Voldemort from gaining the Philosophers Stone with their new friends Sky Tate, Syd Drew and Bridge Carson.


**A/N: Ok, this is my first Power Rangers SPD fic and Jack never found Z, in fact Jack never existed and Harry died on that fateful Halloween night, only Jessica Potter, Harry's twin, survived the curse and lives in New Tech City after Vernon and Petunia abandon her to the streets where she finds her cousin Elizabeth Delgado-Black or AKA: the one and only Z, I've made Sky, Syd and Bridge the same age as Jessica and Z as they both need a kind of family after all the shit they've had to go through. WARNING: Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley Bashing (can't stand them)**

**SPD Witch**

Jessica Potter was orphaned at the age of 1, but abandoned to the streets of New Tech City when she was 6 when she met her cousin Elizabeth Delgado-Black who also had an ability like Jessica. Elizabeth could multiply herself into clones and Jessica could 'phase' herself through any walls.

When Jessica and Z (Elizabeth's nickname) were caught stealing from mansions in New Tech by Space Patrol Delta (SPD), Jess and Z were offered a chance to change their ways and join them, Z accepted easily, but Jess held back. She was scared that they would hate her like her aunt and uncle for her genetic ability and the fact that she was the daughter of a famed witch and wizard who died.

When Jess heard that Z was now in trouble and was in danger with the other cadets, Cruger came back to his offer to her "ok, I will, for Z" she said as she was handed the red SPD morpher and changed into the uniform to run and help her cousin and her new friends "SPD, Emergency" Jess called as she morphed to help her friends and her cousin "who's that?" the girl in pink asked "I don't know" the boy in green replied "Jessica!" Z exclaimed as she saw it was her cousin "she's a good fighter" the boy in blue said "well, she did always have to defend herself" Z said to the other rangers.

When the battle had finished and they had powered down, the boy in blue walked up to Jess "hey, sorry if I yelled at you earlier" he said "it's ok, what's ya name?" Jess asked "Sky, Sky Tate" he said "I'm Bridge Carson" the boy in green said "and I'm Sydney Drew, call me Syd though" the other girl said, Jessica smiled at her new friends, when they returned to base Cruger told Syd to take Jess to get her uniform fitted to her height and that was when she first met Charlie of the A-Squad. Charlie was a spoilt rich brat and cared nothing more than about money, fame and fortune. She hated Jess for something she did to her when they'd met after Jess had been fitted into her brand new SPD B-Squad Red uniform "_look, I couldn't care less if you were the queen" Jess had said "well, maybe you should" Charlie had sneered as she climbed out of the pool when Jess had used her genetic ability and caused the A-Squad leader to fall back in "you'll pay for that" Charlie had spat._

* * *

She was still anxious at going to Hogwarts for her first school year, but Cruger already knew of her and Z being witches as Syd, Sky and Bridge were in their age and starting in September with them "I hope we're in the same house" Bridge said "same here" Z said to them, Cruger looked at his cadets like they were his own children, that was why he looked to the A-Squad to protecting the earth, he wanted the five B-Squad members safe until their first Hogwarts school year.

Cruger had told the cadets to keep their morphers with them and their uniforms as well, in case they were needed back in New Tech during their school term. The five cadets were confused on where to go for the platform "all these muggles!" a woman's voice said "what's the platform number?" she said again "9 ¾" a little girl said. Jessica looked at the redheaded family "excuse me, how d'yall get on the platform?" Z asked "just walk straight through the wall between Platform's nine and ten" their mother said, something rubbed Jessica up the wrong way about her. Sky felt Jess nudge him and listened to her whisper, he nodded, he felt the same way about her and the youngest two.

Jess went through the barrier first, followed by Sky, then Bridge, then Z and finally Syd followed them through "here's an empty one" Syd said, the five SPD cadets were wearing their uniforms (Hogwarts minus the robes) "well, I hope we're together" Sky said "hope the toast's really buttery" Bridge said, doing his usual finger waving "Bridge, why do you always do that?" Jess asked "it's in his genetic makeup" Sky said as the girls laughed at him "do you mind? Everywhere else is full" a voice asked, the five cadets looked and saw a boy with pale skin and white-blonde hair standing in the doorway "not at all" Bridge said, the others agreed with him, especially Sky and Jessica who were glad it wasn't the redhead freckled boy who just made Jessica feel like she wanted to punch him.

They boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, he was a pureblood wizard who's family were rich and powerful, but were considered dark "I'm Jessica Potter, these are Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado-Black and Sydney 'Syd' Drew" Jessica said to him "d'you have the…?" Draco asked "the what?" Sky asked "scar?" Draco asked "oh, yeah" Jess said and pushed up her fringe to show them the lightning bolt shaped scar that was on her forehead "whoa, that's where you-know-who's curse hit you?" Draco said "yeah, all I can remember is a flash of green light and my mother dying in front of me, then another flash of green light, then it's a black" Jessica admitted, Z knew about this as Jess had told her when they were younger, but it was the first time Syd, Sky and Bridge had been told of that night.

It wasn't something that Jessica liked to remember, but the concerned looks on Syd, Sky and Bridge's faces showed that they cared about her and wanted to keep her out of trouble "at least Charlie is a muggle" Sky said, Jess and Syd smirked at that comment, they were glad as Charlie was six years older than them and would have hexed Jessica for that prank on them. The Hogwarts Express pulled into the train station and Jessica was laughing at the shock on Ronald Weasley's face when he'd found out that the five SPD cadets had a unique genetic ability and when he'd closed the door on Jessica, he nearly pissed himself in shock when he saw he walk through it like it was mist. Jess had told Draco of their gifts and demonstrated them for him, Sky could create force fields, Syd could change her hand into any solid metal and bridge could see auras, that was how they found that Ron was a lazy git and only wanted the fame Jessica had (he was a wizard version of Charlie).

* * *

When they reached the castle, Bridge, Sky, Draco and Jessica met up with Z and Syd, who'd nearly used her ability on Ron who'd insulted her blood status "wait until he sees us on Saturday, in our SPD uniforms" Sky said with a small smirk, Jess knew what was happening on Saturday. Cruger was coming to the school to see how they were settling in and to keep them updated in the news in New Tech City, Ron didn't know that they were part of the police and that Jessica Potter was one of them, he wanted to be her best friend, eventually her boyfriend so that he could leech of her fame and take her immense fortune when she turned 11. But Dumbledore had locked the Potter vaults forever, or until Jessica stopped at the London Gringotts bank to claim her Ladyship of the Potter house and see her parents will. The first years were led into a great hall filled with floating candles and it looked like it opened to the skies "whoa, that's cool!" Bridge whispered to Jessica.

"When I call your name you will come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on you to determine your house" the teacher called McGonagall said to them "Abbot, Hannah" a girl with pigtails walked up nervously and the hat was placed on her "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called and she went to the yellow dressed students, names were called and Bridge was the first of the SPD lot "Carson, Bridge!" Bridge walked up to the stool "_right, let's see what we have here, intelligence, loyalty, cunning and bravery, hmm, I know_ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said "Delgado-Black, Elizabeth!" Z was next "_ah, I remember your father, let's see, yes,_ GRYFFINDOR!" Z went to join Bridge "Drew, Sydney!" Syd was next "_cunning, vain, a wild streak, loyal and brave, a wish to remain with your friends,_ GRYFFINDOR!" Syd went to join Z and Bridge, the names continued and Draco went to Slytherin, Jessica resolved to stay friends with him, regardless what house "Potter, Jessica!" Jessica went up to the stool amid a load of whispers "did she say Potter?" "_The_ Jessica Potter?" "_hmm, curious, my I remember when your parents were sorted, let's have a look, cunning, wild, a disregard for the rules_" at this Jessica snorted mentally "no kidding, look at my life in SPD" she thought "_yes, but loyal to your friends, you hate saying farewell to them, so let's have you in_ GRYFFINDOR!" Jess ran over to join Bridge, Syd and Z "Tate, Schuyler" Jess sniggered at Sky's embarrassment of his full name, she never teased him for it but she could never resist laughing when he was embarrassed at his name "_let's see, ah, loyal, intelligent, a wish to keep your friends, let me think, yes, I know_ GRYFFINDOR!" Sky came over to a still sniggering Jessica and hit her "hey!" shut up then" Sky said in reply to Jessica's complaint. Sky cursed under his breath when Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, but his glares at Ron kept him away from them "I feel sorry for Draco" Syd said "we'll still be friends" Sky said "to out new students, welcome and to all of you, new and old, tuck in" Dumbledore said to the hall as the plates magically filled up with food in front of them, Jessica was famished and Sky wasn't far behind her, Syd rolled her eyes at the two rangers/cadets.

* * *

When the students finished their meals and deserts, Dumbledore had a few announcements for the students "we are pleased to play host to the Space Patrol Delta B-Squad Cadets, who are all of Gryfindor House, and I must remind you that the third floor is out of bounds for those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death" Dumbledore announced, embarrassing the five SPD Cadets and making Jessica's infamous curiosity spike up "don't even think about it" Sky warned her "killjoy" Jess muttered "no, Bridge doesn't want you to die" Sky said. Bridge, thankfully, hadn't heard what Sky was saying to Jessica about him.

Percy Weasley took them to Gryffindor Tower to their dorms "do watch the staircases, they like to change" he warned them, Jessica snorted and laughed with Z about that comment. Percy gave the Red and Yellow Rangers a glare, they had stopped outside a portrait of a fat lady "password?" she asked, giving Jessica a jump "Caput Draconis" Percy said and explained that the password would change every two weeks as he led them in "boys, your dormitory is on the left, girls, same on the right, your belongings have already been taken up" Percy said, then pulled Jessica aside "Jess, I understand that you share a room with the boys in your home, you'll be with them" Percy said to her "alright" Jessica said as she scampered off after Sky and Bridge "you're with us, nice" Bridge said to her "ah stow it, Bridge, can't get rid of me that easily" she laughed, Sky smiled at the girl he thought of as a sister, Bridge thought of her differently. Jessica ended up in a fist fight with Ron after he told her she was mudblood "whoa, nice one Jessie" Sky said, smirking at Ron who was nursing a black eye, four bruises and a broken nose from a pissed off Jessica. Jess, Sky and Bridge then got ready for bed, this was the first time Bridge had seen Jess in her night clothes. Jess wore a simple red t-shirt with the SPD logo on and a pair of red checked trousers "looks comfy" Bridge thought "night you two" Jess yawned "I'll wake you up in the morning" Sky said to her "what? So I don't sleep in?" Jess said, acting offended "yeah, it took Cruger to get you up this morning" Bridge said "night" Jess said.

* * *

Sky gently shook Jess awake the next morning "(yawns) remind me to get an alarm clock" Jess yawned as she sleepily dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, their uniforms had magically been changed to the house colors. Jess wore a black jumper with a red trim and the house badge, a black skirt (which she hated), black knee high socks, black heeled brogues, a white shirt with a gold and red striped tie with their black school robes "I look like an idiot" Jess grumped "you look fine, Syd's probably having a worse day, she can't wear pink" Sky sniggered, Jess gave him a glare "wish I could wear trousers, but no, I'm stuck with a dumb girly-girl skirt" she snapped "come on, we'll be late" Bridge said as they walked out the dorm and met Syd and Z, Syd in a bad mood without her pink clothes.

Jess and the B-Squad arrived in the great hall and saw a familiar face at the staff table "thought Cruger was coming?" Jess said to Syd "yeah, Kat's here to keep an eye on us" Syd hissed back "really, I'm just glad to see her" Jess grinned up at Dr Kat Manx, the woman who knew who their parents were (except Jessica) and the woman who treat Jessica like her own daughter after five miserable years in hell with her aunt and uncle, then five years on New Tech's streets. Jessica was tempted to run up and hug Kat hard, but she remained with Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd to eat her breakfast and receive her timetable "who's the alien?" Ronald said rudely "oi, shut up about Kat" five very angry SPD Cadets snapped at him, Kat came down to see the five of them "how did you sleep last...Jess, were you in a fight?" Kat said, then demanded the Red SPD when she saw the cuts, grazes and bruises on Jessica's face "yeah, but Ronald there had insulted my blood status from my mother Lily" Jessica said, Kat shook her head at Jess "Commander Cruger will know" Kat warned "uh oh" Jess' face lost it's colour, the one person in SPD she feared was none other than Commander Cruger. Especially when she back-answered him once and then ran off to get on patrols before she was on major death row for that cheek and it was also a long time before Cruger had calmed down so that he would speak to Jessica again.

Their first lesson was Potions and Snape went easy on the five cadets, mainly Jessica. He held them back after potions and cast several privacy charms around his office "Professor?" Jessica asked "Jessica, what do you remember of your mother?" He asked "not much, I only remember her death and I don't like to talk about that" Jessica said honestly, Sky stepped in "Sir, she was raised for five years with Vernon and Petunia Dursley, who abused her and then abandoned her to the streets of New Tech City where she found Z, her cousin" Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise and in fury. He and Minerva had warned Dumbledore about that family of animals, but the old git hadn't listened to either of them and Jessica had been thrown out in the streets like an unwanted rat. She should have gone straight to Anubis and Isinea Cruger, they were her godparents by her mother. Elizabeth' father, Sirius Orion Black, was her godfather by her father. "You have seen your parents will I presume?" he asked "they had a will?" Jessica said in surprise, Snape was furious. This girl was the heir to one of the most Noble and Ancient families in the Wizarding World, yet she was ignorant of her heritage and was kept in the dark by Dumbledore because of her family name.

Snape told Jessica "you are excused now, I will speak to your teachers on tomorrow for you five to be excused from your lessons on Friday" He said to them, Jess hung back to ask him something "is it true that you can find your soul mate sir?" "yes, why Jessica?" he said "me an' Bridge may have soul bonded during the holidays" Jessica murmured "you will get a letter from Gringotts requesting a meeting if you have" Snape said as he took down the charms and dismissed her to Herbology. Jessica turned to Sky as they were walking down "hey, why did Dumbledore do that to me? What did I do?" she asked him "I don't know, you're a nice person and a kind soul, no wonder Bridge loves you" Sky said, Bridge went bright red at that and so did Jessica as well. She and Bridge (unknown to them) were soul mates, they were supposed to be together. Dumbledore wanted Jessica to be with Ron Weasley though, that was according to his plans


End file.
